


Of Turtlenecks & Leather Jackets

by sakutsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired By Turtleneck Boy - Spilt Milk Society, M/M, Shopping, Songfic, date day, skts have a plushie collection, thrifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakutsu/pseuds/sakutsu
Summary: “Why are you even wearing a jacket? It’s summer.” Kiyoomi spoke with his hands in his pockets as they were walking down the sidewalk. The concrete was hot and he could feel it burning through his shoes. Atsumu kicked at a small rock, effectively scuffing his shoes, before looking up at Kiyoomi.“It looks cool though, doesn’t it?” He nudged at Kiyoomi’s shoulder effectively making the other stumble. After catching his balance, Kiyoomi looked up at Atsumu and glared. Atsumu was smirking and gave him a shrug that spoke a very sarcastic oops. Kiyoomi huffed before swatting his hand at the other's shoulder.“No. It doesn't.” Kiyoomi’s voice was blunt with an apparent blank face but Atsumu could the corners of his lips slightly turn up.orAtsumu and Kiyoomi go on a thrifting date. Pure fluff and chaos ensue.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90
Collections: haikyuu fan fics





	Of Turtlenecks & Leather Jackets

Kiyoomi tugged on the green cotton turtleneck with ease and turned around to Atsumu who was currently struggling to pull on his black leather jacket. He chuckled at the sight, eyes crinkling while covering his mouth with the back of his hand to muffle the sound and hide his smirk. Atsumu threw the jacket on the floor to stare at himself in the mirror, not yet having noticed that Kiyoomi was looking at him, and adjusted his loose burlywood t-shirt. He tucked it back into his black jeans before giving a determined nod and turning around to pick his jacket off the floor for another try. Before he could put it on though, Kiyoomi spoke in an amused tone.

“Need help with that?”

Atsumu slowly turned towards Kiyoomi with a face full of horror as he realized his boyfriend saw all of that. He silently held his jacket in one hand and pointed to it with a questioning look. Kiyoomi knew what he was asking, after two years of dating he knew all of Atsumu’s mannerisms. 

“Yes, that. Need help? You looked like you were having a hard time there.” He couldn’t help the smirk that grew on his face as he stepped closer.

The bleach-blonde coughed before giving a small awkward nod. “Eh yeah, sure Omi-kun.”

“Arms out then.”

“I’m not a baby.”

“You act like one.”

Atsumu whined at that but said nothing else. Kiyoomi gave a hum as if to say _see? I’m right and you know it._ As Kiyoomi took the jacket out of Atsumu’s hands, Atsumu raised his arms to his side while blushing furiously in embarrassment. Kiyoomi stepped behind Atsumu and put one arm through the sleeve, but before stretching it to Atsumu’s other arm he paused. 

“You know, this is tighter on you than last time you wore it.”

“Are ya callin’ me fat Kiyoomi?” Atsumu raised his eyebrows and Kiyoomi laughed at how serious and annoyed he sounded. _Oh how wrong he is._

“Quite the opposite really, you've been working out more and it shows.” He kissed the back of Atsumu’s neck before putting Atsumu's other arm in the jacket and patting him down. 

“You look good, let's get going.” Kiyoomi walked over to their bedroom doorway and held the door open.

Atsumu perked up at his words. “Awh, my Omi-Omi thinks I'm good looking~” Kiyoomi scoffed before closing the door on Atsumu.

...

“Why are you even wearing a jacket? It’s summer.” Kiyoomi spoke with his hands in his pockets as they were walking down the sidewalk. The concrete was hot and he could feel it burning through his shoes. Atsumu kicked at a small rock, effectively scuffing his shoes, before looking up at Kiyoomi.

“It looks cool though, doesn’t it?” He nudged at Kiyoomi’s shoulder effectively making the other stumble. After catching his balance, Kiyoomi looked up at Atsumu and glared. Atsumu was smirking and gave him a shrug that spoke a very sarcastic _oops._ Kiyoomi huffed before swatting his hand at the other's shoulder.

“No. It doesn't.” Kiyoomi’s voice was blunt with an apparent blank face but Atsumu could the corners of his lips slightly turn up.

“This is coming from the person who got straight A’s in college, I doubt you even know anything about fashion, Kiyoomi.” Atsumu said this playfully but in reality, he knew Kiyoomi was the more fashionable of the two. Kiyoomi always came to dates wearing wonderful outfits that made him look like he just came out of a magazine and critiqued a very offended Atsumu on his own. Hell, even their teammates came to ask him for fashion advice. 

When they still lived in the dorms Kiyoomi almost always had someone knocking at his door, at any time, to ask if their outfit looked good or what they needed to change. Atsumu would know this of course, because even if they hadn’t officially moved in together he was constantly staying at Kiyoomi’s place. The first time it happened Atsumu woke up with a start and fell out of bed from fear, effectively waking up Kiyoomi. While Kiyoomi was laughing at him, Atsumu had been whispering about there being a possible murderer at his door and Kiyoomi laughed even more before going to open it. When Atsumu peaked around the bedroom door he saw a very panicked Hinata asking about his outfit for his morning date with Kageyama. It’s safe to say this became a usual occurrence he got used to. So yes, Kiyoomi was both a nerd and fashionable.

“You know I only tried hard because I didn’t want to disappoint my family, unlike _someone_ here.” 

Atsumu gasped offendedly while putting a hand over his heart to emphasise his theatrics. “Are you saying I, _the_ Miya Atsumu, Best Setter in Japan, disappointed my family, Sakusa Kiyoomi?”

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes and kicked a rock with the side of his foot in Atsumu’s direction. “You're not the best setter in Japan, one of the best yes, but not the best yet.” He teased with a shake of his head and a sly smile. 

Atsumu abruptly stopped in his tracks and layed on the sidewalk while raising a hand to the sky. “My own boyfriend says this. How will I ever live? Kiyoomi, I love you, you better come to my funeral.” He closed his eyes while dropping his hand onto his forehead.

Kiyoomi scoffed and stepped lightly on Atsumu’s arm. Atsumu grunted but made no effort to stop his act of playing dead, so Kiyoomi resorted to lightly kicking his arm before slipping his foot under Atsumu’s back and nudging him to get up. 

“Atsumu, the sidewalk is dirty and if you don't get up within the next thirty seconds I will not hesitate to walk away and avoid you for the rest of the day.”

With that, Atsumu proceeded to hop up immediately, though not without a snarky “But would you even live without me, my dear Omi~?” first.

...

Kiyoomi strolled down the metal aisle with his finger dragging on the edge of one of the shelves. At the end of the row he picked up his finger and cringed at the dust that gathered on it before flicking his wrist and wiping the excess on his jeans.

“This _is _a thrift shop Omi, you're going to have to get used to the dust.” Atsumu swayed around with his hands in his pockets behind Kiyoomi.__

__Kiyoomi turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. “Doesn’t mean they shouldn’t clean the place.”_ _

__Atsumu rolled his eyes before grabbing Kiyoomi’s hand and pulling him to the next aisle. “Look!” The blonde picked up a tattered stuffed fox and shoved it into Kiyoomi’s face. “It’s cute isn’t it?”_ _

__Kiyoomi stepped back at the intrusion of his space before observing it. It had spots of fur that seemed to be previously matted and patches sewn, obvious signs that it was well loved at some point. He gave a nod before taking it from Atsumu’s hands to look at it more. “It is. We already have a few foxes though. Are you sure we need another?”_ _

__Atsumu scoffed before leaning in to look at it in Kiyoomis hands. “You can never have too many foxes Omi. Plus it’s brown, and we don’t have a brown one in our collection yet.” That was true, they had three stuffed foxes among other animals and none of them were brown. One was from Osamu and grey, another yellow from Atsumu's childhood, and one purple one that they found at a department store one time._ _

__Kiyoomi hummed in response. “Fine, but only if I can get the navy blue rabbit over there. I saw it online and have been looking for it everywhere.” He pointed at a shelf near the end of the aisle. Asumu grabbed the fox out of Kiyoomi’s hands before turning around to look at where he was pointing and smiled. “Of course!”_ _

__Kiyoomi watched Atsumu run to the other shelf with a fond smile. “Be careful ‘Tsumu. I don't need you to slip and lose the small amount of brain cells you have.”_ _

____

...

They stood in line waiting to check out with their arms full of stuff because neither Kiyoomi nor Atsumu wanted to push a cart around. The blonde turned around to face Kiyoomi and started showing off the clothes he found, though most were found when the raven was with him, and shoved a sweater in his face.

“It’s cool, right?” Atsumu asked, though not really listening for his answer before placing it back onto his arm and pulling out another one. 

“It smells.” Kiyoomi murmured under his breath. He had to admit, it was a nice sweater though and would definitely look good on Asumu in the fall. The sweater was a navy blue drop shoulder pullover that would pair well with a white collared shirt underneath, and picturing his boyfriend in it made Kiyoomi slightly smile. 

Atsumu looked up at him before smirking. “Well Omi-Omi, it’s second hand, of course it's going to smell dusty. I quite like the thrift-shop smell aesthetic if I do say so myself.”

Kiyoomi snorted before placing his hands on Atsumus shoulders to turn him around because the person in front of them had finished checking out. Though before he let go of Atsumu, he leaned over to whisper in the others ear. “If the total comes out to over six thousand yen you pay and I’ll buy dinner, okay? Most of this stuff is yours anyways.” Atsumu just laughed and nodded before stepping up to the counter.

...

The concrete had cooled by now, though that’s not to say it wasn’t still hot. The walk back to their apartment was mostly filled with a content silence, neither of them feeling the need to talk. In the middle of their walk Kiyoomi reached his hand over to his side in an attempt to entangle his fingers with Atsumu’s, but he moved it too quickly and the bag that was on his wrist bumped into Atsumu’s hip.

“Hey!” Atsumu turned to face Kiyoomi, the blonde now walking backwards with a little distance between him and the taller. 

Kiyoomi chuckled at the other's expense. “Sorry.”

“You don’t sound sorry!”

“You're right, I’m not.”

Atsumu huffed before turning back around in order to walk next to Kiyoomi. Intertwining their hands, they fell into another bout of peace-filled silence before Atsumu spoke up again a few minutes later.

“Y’know Omi, why did ya judge me for wearing a jacket earlier? You’re wearing a turtleneck, isn’t it the same?”

Kiyoomi burst out in laughter and Atsumu turned his head to give him a questioning look. At that, Kiyoomi laughed even harder and had to stop walking to bend over and wrap his arms over his stomach from laughing so hard.

“You just noticed? I’ve been waiting ever since I said that for you to realize.”

A shriek mixed with boisterous laughter was heard in the buildings nearby.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Turtleneck Boy - Spilt Milk Society and it's such a cute song so definitely go listen to it!  
> Heres the [Spotify Link](https://open.spotify.com/album/4vtLMEo5icqNHIouyKmIpJ?highlight=spotify:track:5M0vU3ZIcXYgMd4yKVYAHW) or [Youtube Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MPhH8hGFsnI) <3
> 
> My Twitter is [@kozumeaex](https://twitter.com/kozumeaex) if you want to talk or anything <3
> 
> Until next time ~


End file.
